


Falling for Danny

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Danny.
Relationships: Martin Fitzgerald/Danny Taylor
Kudos: 2





	Falling for Danny

Slick, sweat covered bodies, moving in perfect unison. Bruised lips, pressing together, teeth rattling kiss. Hands, hands everywhere, touching, caressing, possessing. So much heat. It radiates through the monitor.

Martin loosens his tie.

Swallowing hard, he purposely keeps his gaze fixed on the images of sex. He doesn’t want to glance next to him. A part of him is curious to know Danny’s reaction. A part of him terrified. Martin shifts, stifling a moan.

"How the hell is this supposed to help?" he demands, irritation masking his arousal.

"Don’t know, but Jack seems to think it might," Danny replies, a slight smirk appearing on his lips.

It bothers him that Danny can stay so unruffled. Can sit here, hour after hour, watching video after video, and still be unaffected. He knows he shouldn’t be surprised, nothing touches Danny.

His own body betrays his reaction. Skin, flushed red, breathing erratic, pupils dilated. His body is rigid, tight with tension and need. And he’s fairly certain the tent in the front of his pants is noticeable. It doesn’t help that he’s sitting next to Danny.

Cool, collected, untouchable Danny.

"I need a coffee," he declares, rising too fast to ease suspicion.

Danny doesn’t call him on it, but he knows. Danny’s grin intensifies, stretching across his face, lighting up his eyes. Oh yes, Danny knows. And Martin’s not sure if that’s a good thing.

"Grab me one too?" Danny asks, ejecting the tape and popping in the next.

He nods, not trusting himself to respond. He wants to, god does he want to. Getting coffee for Danny is personal, intimate. If anything, his lack of response only makes Danny’s grin widen. He’s beginning to hate Danny.

Bathroom first, needs to cool down. Cold water, harsh and refreshing against his skin. Stares in the mirror, wonders what the hell is wrong with him. He doesn’t want Danny.

Down the stairs, the confines of the elevator too much right now. He needs something to occupy himself. Outside, across the street. No cafeteria coffee for Danny. Gourmet stuff, the kind that smells slightly like hazelnut and costs $2.50 a cup.

Takes his time going back, needing the space, needing the air. Never would have imagined spending countless hours watching erotic movies with Danny. Sitting so close he can smell the other mans aftershave, feel the warmth radiating off Danny’s body.

Warm, nice smelling Danny.

Back in the office now, stopping by the office door. He doesn't even realize he's staring. Not until Danny turns, lifts an eyebrow. And damn, that smirk again. He thinks maybe he wants to kiss it off. Teach Danny not to laugh at him. Instead he smiles, the gesture forced.

"Here," he states, professional. Professional is good.

"You got the good stuff," Danny comments, surprised.

Martin shrugs, not knowing what else to do. Certainly words won't help. Before he knows it he'll be confessing everything to Danny.

Still staring at him Danny.

"You want it or not?" He doesn't mean to sound irritated.

"Thanks man," Danny replies, taking the styrofoam cup. "I think I might have found something," he continues, not missing a beat.

"Yeah?" Curious now, relieved even.

"Apparently our guy swings both ways," Danny offers, his smile reappearing at Martin's sudden blush.

"And?" he presses, eager to end the conversation.

"And, well, you see this?" Danny explains, pointing past pale expanses of flesh to a hint of gold. Wedding band.

Realization dawns and it's all business now. "You think maybe his wife found out? Decided to eliminate the competition?" he asks.

"Or husband," Danny suggests, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Oh yes, Danny loves to torment him.

"Let's look into it," he states, oddly satisfied with the look of disappointment in Danny's eyes. He won't let him get under his skin. Not this time.

~*~

Hours later the case is at a standstill. He hates this. Hates that he's the last one here, still pouring over lead after lead. He doesn't want to miss something. Rustling behind him tells him he isn’t alone. He's not sure if the knowledge is wanted or not.

He doesn't turn, not really wanting to know who's in the room with him. He can tell though, even without seeing. He hates that he recognizes Danny's scent.

"You still here?" Danny asks, far to chipper for the late hour.

"Just going over some things," he replies, pretending to be engrossed in his work.

"Careful, you're going to turn into Jack at this rate. You really need to get out of here man. Wanna grab something to eat?" Danny questions.

He's so shocked, for a moment he can't find the words. Danny takes his silence for acceptance, and before he can protest, he's being ushered from the office, out to his car.

The ride is quick, filled with awkward silence on his half, meaningless banter on Danny's. He follows Danny's directions, speeding through parts of the city he never even knew existed. Fights against the surging tide of yellow cabs, trying to keep up with the rest of the traffic.

"On your left," Danny points out.

Not a casual place. No, this is place you bring a date. He's forced to wonder if he's on a date with Danny. If he wants to be on a date with Danny.

"You come here a lot?" he asks, hoping for some insight.

"Occasionally," Danny offers, the smirk reappearing.

He's beginning to wonder what that smirk means. But try as he might, he can't read Danny.

He lets Danny lead them to a table at the back. Soft music, flickering candles, heavenly scents. The date concept seems less far fetched now. He's not sure how he feels about that.

~*~

If anything the dinner has only served to increase his tension. He feels like he's waiting, but is uncertain what he's waiting for. Danny to make a move. Danny to tell him what this is about. Danny to do something Danny doesn't usually do. But no, Danny just keeps talking, keeps smiling, keeps brushing against his shoulder as they walk back to his car.

"You live nearby?" he asks.

"Around the corner actually," Danny replies, not waiting for an offer of a ride before hopping in the car.

"You're going to have to give me directions," he explains.

Danny nods, rambling on about left turns and rights, and intersections he's never heard of. Too short a New Yorker to really know. But he finds it, eventually.

"This it?" he asks, pulling to a stop in front of a row of apartments.

"This is it. You wanna come in?" Danny asks.

He's expecting to be surprised, shocked even. He finds he's neither. Turning, he meets Danny's gaze, intense dark eyes staring into the depth of his soul. He thinks in that moment Danny must know everything about him.

"Yeah, I guess," he answers, his blush obviously pleasing Danny.

For once Danny doesn't speak, instead leading them silently into the building, up the stairs and to his apartment. Martin is starting to reconsider this, not knowing if this is something he really wants to do. But then Danny is looking at him again.

Dark, mysterious Danny.

And all doubt vanishes from his mind. He follows Danny in, noting the tidiness of the apartment. He was expecting clutter. He stands in the hallway, uncertain how to proceed. Danny invited him here, they're playing by Danny's rules.

"You want a drink or something?" Danny asks.

He blinks, wondering when he missed Danny moving into the kitchen. Suddenly that drink sounds pretty good. He wants to ask for a beer, maybe some scotch, but knows Danny doesn't drink.

"Water would be good," he requests instead.

Danny returns moments later, looking decidedly good in the soft light of the room. He takes the bottle of water Danny offers, feeling shy and out of place.

"You alright?" Danny asks, sensing his apprehension.

"Fine," he replies.

He knows Danny hears the lie, but is relieved when he doesn't push. Instead he nods, all smiles once again. Everything is so much simpler when Danny smiles at him. He follows Danny to the couch, sinking down next to him.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

He's not sure what to make of Danny's question. Never what? Never come back to a coworkers apartment? Never waited for another man to initiate sex? Never sat next to a man, acutely aware of the heat radiating off his body?

"Yes, actually," he replies.

He's just never done this with Danny.

Danny doesn't reply, instead choosing to close the gap between them, inching in close until their knees touch. He jumps at the feel of Danny's hand on his knee. He realizes he's being ridiculous and forces himself to relax.

And then Danny's lips are on his. Danny's tongue in his mouth. Danny's breath on his face. And suddenly, he's covered in Danny. And it's still not enough.

He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Danny.


End file.
